The Elevator
by TsukiKou
Summary: What happens when the G-boys get stuck in an elevator for 3 hours? Find out! Please R&R to lemme know what you think.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just love them...the story is mine though.  
  
Please R&R! Lemme know what you think.  
  
  
  
The Elevator  
  
By: TsukiKou  
  
"Damn it Maxwell, if it weren't for you and your stupid hair, we'd have gotten here when we were supposed to!"  
  
"'Fei-man, stop being so friggen anal about everything. I have to condition it or I can't do a thing with it! PLUS it's not our fault that someone is just a little over excited that they get to see Sally...I won't mention any names...but"  
  
"That's it, Maxwell!!!"  
  
"Guys, guys, it's ok, we're only a few minutes late. If we take the elevator, we'll get there faster. It spits us out right in front of Sally's office." said a very resourceful Quatre as he led the other four pilots down the hall to the single elevator.  
  
"I still say it's Braided-Baka's fault."  
  
"I still say WuFei is in love with Sally"  
  
"I still say that I'm going to shoot and skin you both if you don't shut the hell up! I have a headache and it's getting worse because of you idiots!" yelled Heero as he shook and empty bottle of Ibuprofen seeking relief.  
  
"hmmm...Tainted love....."  
  
*Quatre, Duo, Heero, and WuFei sweatdrop* "What the?!"....in unison  
  
They all turned to see Trowa holding a portable cd player with headphones vibrating from the blaring music.  
  
"Ugghh...we should have never taken him to see that 'Not Another Teen Movie'...movie." said Quatre, smacking his forhead against the wall."  
  
As they rounded the corner, the elevator came into view.  
  
"OOOO! I get to press the button!!" screamed Shinigami as he bolted ahead of the group and jammed his finger into the little circle bearing an arrow pointing up.  
  
"Would someone PLEASE tell him to be quiet?" Heero asked as he stuck his fingers into the bottle, still searching for a pill. *click click click* "AHH! I know you're in there! Come out!!"  
  
*PING!* After a few minutes of waiting, the elevator doors openned and the 5 G-boys stepped in.  
  
"Let me see...was it two or four....two...four..." Quatre pondered as he tried to decided which button to push.  
  
"It's three you idiot" WuFei said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, we'd better listen to Wuffie cuz he would know...he makes regular trips up there to..."  
  
"MAXWELL!!! I"M WARNING YOU!!"  
  
"Ok, lets see, is everyone present and accounted for?" asked Quatre, as he tried to change the subject and to keep WuFei's fist full of braid from reaching the closing elevator doors.  
  
"Let's see...Duo and WuFei, me, Heero...where's Heero?"  
  
Duo pointed to the corner "Over there, rocking back and forth in the fetal position"  
  
"All righty! Where's Trowa? Trowa???"  
  
"Duh, over there getting his groove on to that stupid soundtrack"  
  
All eyes turned to Trowa, who was, yes, still groovin' to "....Tainted LOOOVE..."  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
The elevator started to rise, when all of a sudden...  
  
"What was that?" Heero looked up at everyone else.  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"That cracky-clicky noise" Heero looked around the elevator for an answer.  
  
"Are we still moving?" Duo asked. "It doesn't feel like it"  
  
Quatre sighed. "Uh oh...."  
  
Yes! That's right! The elevator had indeed broken down. What will become of our dear, dear boys?  
  
~3 hours later~  
  
Duo: "....three thousand nine hundred ninety seven, three thousand nine hundred ninety eight, three thousand nine hundred ninety nine, four thousand!! There are exactly four thousand purple lines in this wall paper."  
  
WuFei: rocking back and forth much like Heero had 3 hours earlier. "The babies on the bus go WA WA WA, WA WA WA....babies...babies...BABIES!!!"  
  
Trowa: well...duh... "...Tainted Lo.....wait a sec" *shakes cd player violently* "AHH!!! MY BATTERIES ARE DEAD!!! NOOO!!"  
  
Heero: still attempting to get that God-forsaken pill out of the bottle. "It's useless. I'll never get it out!" *throws bottle across the elevator where it hits the wall and falls to the floor* all of a sudden, out comes a small, red pill!!! "YAY!" Heero got up and scampered over to the pill and pops it into his mouth. Four seconds later he falls backward with a large smile spreading across his face "Ahh...bliss"  
  
***And last but not least...Quatre. Now you can't possibly think that Quatre will go insane, right? Well, for the last three hours, Quatre had been looking for a way to get out of that elevator...he had not had any sucess and was about to give up when he notices a small bump in the carpet...***  
  
"What's this" Quatre said as he scooted over to the bump. "Anybody got any scissors?"  
  
"Well of course I do! I always carry them around, right next to my automatic elevator repair button" Duo said, ripping open his jacket exposing some VERY large scissors and a big blue button.  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone in the elevator turned to Duo menacingly.  
  
"What? I didn't think it'd work. It was too obvious." Duo said as he gave a cheesy, 'please don't kill me' smile.  
  
"Well, just give me the scissors." Quatre cut open the carpet around the bump which exposed a button identical to Duo's.  
  
"Huh...well look at that." Duo said, comparing the two buttons. "It might have worked...how about that"  
  
"Maxwell, I'm going to kill you...I'm serious this time." WuFei said, turning blood red.  
  
Trowa and Heero looked at each other and smiled. "We'll help".  
  
"Now now, let's not do anything we'll regret..." Quatre said, trying to keep the peace  
  
"Who'll regret it?"  
  
"Let's just press the button, ok?"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Quatre pressed the blue button and not 2 seconds later, the doors opened and there stood Sally Po.  
  
"Didn't you guys get my message?"  
  
"What message?"  
  
Sally pulled her cell phone out of her pocked and handed it to Heero, who proceeded to dial the number to check his voice mail.  
  
"You have one message..."  
  
"Hey Guys, this is Sally. Just to let you know, don't use the elevator in front of my office. We're having problems with it, but don't worry, there is a new one on the other side of the building that will get you where you need to be. Thanks! Later."  
  
"....."  
  
~END~ 


End file.
